Panic
by SugarButter
Summary: Judy doesn't show up for work, and is not answering her phone. Nick panics as he realises the serial killer is mainly hunting grey and white bunnies, and the ZPD go on a search. Nick knows that Judy is seen getting into a car with her uncle, but could her uncle be the culprit? Or is her phone just dead and their worrying is for nothing. [ON HOLD]


**This is inspired off of an episode of Criminal Minds, but isn't at all a crossover and has its own twists a whole lot different than the episode.**

* * *

Nick panicked as Bogo walked in the room and looked at the spot on the chair that every day Judy stood. She didn't answer his calls, his texts, didn't show up for work. Where was she?

"Wilde, Hopps, we've got- where's Hopps?" Bogo questioned Nick, and he gave him a look that this wasn't a joking matter.

"I don't know chief! She wasn't at her apartment, won't answer her phone." Nick buried his head in his paws, breathing deeply to not cry.

"Did she meet you for coffee as usual?" Francine the elephant asked Nick, and he shook his head sadly.

"Sir, it's not like her to just disappear. Do you think... grey bunnies have been... do you think that she was taken?" Nick asked, looking at the board where five high school to college aged female grey or white bunnies were pinned up, found dead by sulfuric acid.

"New agenda: we need to find Officer Hopps, pronto. This is an emergency. I want all available cops on this case. If you have the shot for the even believed murderer, take the shot. Try not to let him die: we know he tortures his victims before killing and dumping them." Bogo yelled out over the whispers of worried officers. "Dismissed. Officer Wilde?"

"Yes sir?" Nick asked, not even cracking a joke about how they were friends, call him Nick like usual. He met Bogo's eyes, and the emerald eyes held only sadness, not the usual twinkle of mischief.

"You okay? Need a day off? I know she's your best friend and partner... Your love..."

"No, sir. I need to find her if it's the last thing I do. I need to tell her how I feel. I need _her._ I don't know how I'd live without her..." Nick said softly. Bogo knew about Nick's crush on Judy, if you could even call it that it was so strong. He'd been sleeping on the job and was mumbling about Judy. Luckily, she wasn't in the room and had gone into the bathroom. Bogo had come to check on their progress, and hadn't been mad at the fox since it _was_ three in the morning and the two were working overtime.

Bogo struggled with the fact Judy was missing too. She felt like a daughter to the buffalo, and though he criticised her, he wanted her to get better at her job. He _wanted_ her to succeed. He only hoped that she knew they would find her, and that Bogo didn't hate her. He could only hope she was still alive.

Nick loaded a gun and put it in the hollister, then looked to Judy's carrot pen sitting on her desk and grabbed that too. He clicked the button. " _I really am just a dumb bunny."_ He smiled softly and stuck the pen in his belt before racing to the board and looking between the details, only breaking his concentration when an officer or detective would come in with new evidence.

* * *

Nick sat in front of the computer, drumming his fingers anxiously. She was gone at most for 12 hours, most kidnappings where dead by 24 hours, but this guy seemed to hold them between 36-48 hours, but Nick wouldn't take any chances.

Suddenly an idea dawned on him, and he quickly typed in the locations of each street from her apartment to the cafe where the two of them got coffee each morning before work.

He looked at the six frames at the same time, the frames lapsing quickly before he saw her, being approached by a bunny taller and thicker than her. She nodded, burst into tears, and got into the car. He zoomed in on that one frame and cut it so it kept replaying each instance Judy was with the man.

"GUYS!" Nick yelled, running into the office. "I FOUND THE PERP!" He showed the video to the officers, and they gasped.

He clicked a few buttons to get the sound to come on, and a few more to see the color, to know for sure it was Judy. It was.

 _Judy walked down the street with a skip in her step, smiling and looking ahead of her before a car pulled up beside her and a man got out. "Uncle Terry, hi!" Judy gasped and waved._

" _Hey Judy... so I have some bad news. Your dad is in the hospital, so he asked me to pick you up and bring you to him." The orange bunny, Terry, said. He was obviously retarded and mentally ill._

" _Really?!" Judy gasped and burst into tears. "Is he okay?!"_

" _I'm not really sure Judy. Hop in, I'll take you." Terry said sadly._

" _Okay." She opened the car door, obviously trusting the man, and they drove off._

"Oh..." Nick trailed awkwardly. "Well, I should maybe call her mom and apoligize for the fact her husband is sick." He typed a few more things into the laptop and pulled up Bonnie Hopps' number and dialed it into his own phone. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Excuse me, is this Bonnie Hopps, mother of Judy Hopps?" Nick asked into the phone.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Bonnie asked over the line, borderline concerned.

"No, nothing is. I just wanted to say I'm sorry your husband is sick and in the hospital and hopefully gets better soon."

"My husband isn't sick, Mr...? Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Nick Wilde, partner of your daughter, Judy Hopps. Are you entirely sure, because early this morning we have footage of Judy's Uncle Terry telling her that her dad was sick and she got in a car with him. Is he mentally ill?"

"Yes... he obsesses over me because of it. He is Stu's brother, and lives with us on and off. But Stu is right here."

"Hello!" A strong voice said into the phone.

"Guys... I think we found our culprit." Nick said, and Bonnie and Stu gasped.

"What do you mean?!"

"You two, get down to the ZPD, Precinct 1, immeadiantly. As for the rest of you, get your butts out on the road and search for this man. Francine, blow up this image and pass it to everybody, tell bunnies to stay the heck away from him."

* * *

Bonnie and Stu sped all the way down the Zootopia and got there in record time. The precinct set up a call.

"You sure this will work?" Bonnie asked, and Nick nodded.

Earlier, Stu saw that a fox was his daughter's ZPD partner and wanted to argue then and there, but Nick reminded him they had less than 24 hours to find Judy, so he was off the hook. For now.

The phone rang, and Terry picked it up quickly.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" The bunny heard her crying through the phone.

"It's Stu... he got arrested! I need someone to comfort me... to hold me." Bonnie visibly shuttered. "To... _kiss_ me. Please, come down to the station." She begged, and Terry bought the lie.

"I'll be right there!" He hung up. Two minutes later, Bonnie was standing alone in front of the station, and the orange bunny walked up to her and threw his arms around her.

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" Nick burst out, and the bunny put his hands up and the red fox cuffed him. "Where's Judy, you son of a gun?!"

"I-I can't tell you." He said in his childish voice. "You lied to me Bonnie!" The bunny was truly heartbroken.

"Where is my daughter, Terry?!" Stu demanded, needing Nick to hold him back before he punched him in the face as Bogo grabbed the prisoner.

"I did things to her, ooh, did I do things to her." He said in a voice mostly used for saying how delicious a child's birthday cake was. "She's where I first told you about Bonnie, where you didn't believe me."

"Because you lie!" Stu yelled back.

"Mr. Hopps, if you please, come show me on a map where he is talking about." Nick led him back inside and to a map, and Stu immediately pointed out an obvious spot, a small abandoned building, only a mile or two away from the bridge he used to live under.

"Let's go!" Nick sped off in his and Judy's car, the only car with pedals the small animals could reach. He got there in record time, the other cars lining up behind him. They split up and searched the building.

"Clear!" Bogo yelled, before spotting a bunny-sized trapdoor that nobody could fit through. Nobody except...

"Wilde! Door!" Nick flung open the door and jumped down it, not bothering with the ladder. He flipped on a lightswitch to reveal Judy, her wrists and feet tied to a chair, a cloth tied over her eyes tying her head against the chair. He smelled the sulfuric acid strongly down here.

He also smelling metal, and it took him a second to realise it was Judy. He scanned her, noticing her skin marred with cuts, stabs, and burns. Her mouth and hands had an ugly rash, and her red dress, which she didn't even own, was actually white, not that Nick could tell.

"She's down here." He choked out. Blood pooled her feet, and her wounds hardly seeped. It seemed unlikely but he put to fingers to her neck.

Nothing... nothing... a pulse. So light, so slow, but there. "WE NEED A MEDIC!" He screamed and let his claws protrude, slicing through the legs before he was kicked in the stomach. Judy screamed and bashed around, not making any sound through her throat, and was very groggy, but thought it was her uncle taking her. She coughed and kept kicking Nick before he got her blindfold off.

"Hey, hey, Judy, Judy. Shh..." He soothed as she calmed to his voice and cut through the duct tape around her arms, picking up the light bunny gently and racing up the ladder at top speed, setting her down quickly and gently on a stretcher. The semi-conscious bunny tried grabbing Nick's paw, but was wheeled into the ambulance too quickly. Nick looked down at himself and noticed all the blood. That's when he finally broke down and sobbed.

He heard bits and pieces of the conversations from the medics. "...won't make it..." "...she has no pulse..." "how does a bunny have so much blood?"

Bogo tapped his shoulder and pointed to the ambulance, and Nick jumped on without hesitation as they closed the doors. He watched as Judy was hooked up to machines, her heartbeat so low it was hardly even there.

They raced out of the ambulance a few minutes later as it came to a stop, and Nick heard a prolonged beeping sound.

"We're losing her!" Somebody shouted as the world began spinning, and Nick toppled to the ground, hearing shouts as he lost consciousness. _Judy..._

* * *

 **First off, no offence to anybody who is mentally ill.**

 **I love reviews by the way!**


End file.
